The present disclosure relates to a light-emitting device.
Light-emitting devices using light-emitting elements such as LEDs are capable of achieving high light emission efficiency, and are therefore used in many appliances, including backlights of displays, etc., and lighting fixtures.
Japanese Patent Publication No. 2010-34292 discloses a light-emitting device having a resin package including a pair of a positive lead and a negative lead and a resin portion, and electronic components such as a light-emitting element and a protection element incorporated in the resin package. Moreover, Japanese Patent Publication No. 2010-34292 discloses a light-emitting element, having a positive electrode and a negative electrode on the same side, flip-chip-bonded on the pair of a positive lead and a negative lead.
The resin package includes a lead frame including a plurality of leads connected to one another via connecting portions, and the resin package includes a resin portion formed to be integral with the lead frame, thus providing a lead frame with a resin portion integrated as a single piece via the connecting portions. Then, the lead frame with the resin portion is severed at the connecting portions, thereby producing individual light-emitting devices.